The last chance
by 1MinuteUntilMidnight
Summary: After breaking up, Rachel and Jesse never thought they would meet again,but to their surprise they do and just 4 months later in a summer camp.What are they going to do when they can't even look at each other without feeling hurt or guilt?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

So many things had happen in this year Regionals.

First, Sue Sylvester had told Mr. Schuester that she was going to be one of the celebrity judges. Second, Finn had told me "I love you". Third, Quinn had given birth to a little girl named Beth. Fourth, my mom had adopted Beth. Fifth, the glee club was given another year.

All I could feel about those things were: anger, confusion, happiness, sadness and relief.

Today was the first day of summer vacations and New Directions had made some plans of going to a music camp to show everyone that we would do everything to win next year Regionals. It was really difficult to have a chance to be in this summer camp, but after a hour talking to the director of the camp and questioning her about why he wouldn't give us a chance and that if she did let us I would say her name in my acceptance speech when I become a famous Broadway star, at last she finally agreed. I couldn't believe that Santana and Puck agreed to come to the summer camp too, but I guess they love the glee club too much to be through what we've been this year again, even if they wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Rachel? Are you listening to what I'm saying?" I heard someone call my name and when I look around I see that Finn was looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the music camp"

"Yeah, it looks like it's going to be fun"

"Yesterday I send a list to the camp's chef and informed him about the food that I could eat; you know I could not risk my voice to…" I started telling Finn but immediately stopped when he start to laugh, I just look at him with a questioningly stare.

"Rachel, don't worry nothing will happen to you or your voice, the camp is safe"

"Finn, you don't know about the dangers that we face every day in our life, you don't know what will happen all the time. Maybe right know you're feeling fine but what if tomorrow you had some incurable disease and you had only one week left to live and then I'll be your devastated and beautiful girlfriend whose heart is slowly breaking in pieces" I finished with a sad and dramatic look on my face and when I look up at Finn I saw him looking at me with a big smile on his face.

"At least you'll be by my side"

"Yeah,yes I will" I said and this time we both smile, I hugged him tighter and we kept on watching Funny Girl, and I just couldn't help to think of how lucky I was to have Finn for my boyfriend but this thought was left aside when I remember when I used to watch this movie every Saturday night with him… Jesse St. James.

Jesse's POV

As I look out the window all I could think about was the summer camp Vocal Adrenaline would be attending to in just a few minutes, even though I will be going this year to UCLA I wouldn't miss the chance to go to this summer camp, it would help me with the few flaws that I had. Yes, I admit it even Jesse St. James had flaws. Every year Vocal Adrenaline went to this camp to make ourselves even better than we already are, the camp had some of the best music teachers in the country, that's what makes it so hard to get in. We almost arrive when Emily started to complain about her phone not having signal.

"I hate that this camp has no phone reception. What am I gonna do? I have a life."

"Emily, you have never complained about this the past years that we went here, why are you complaining this time?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, Mr. I-don't-need-technology-to-survive." I rolled my eyes when she tried to imitate my voice and not even being able to do it right.

"We're here" Adam scream before everyone started to cheer with him.

"Hey Brian, I want the bed with the secret hideout"

"In your dreams"

"Guys, I think I have some signal. Oh no it's gone again, wait here it is again. Hahaha"

Everyone got off the bus and started to get their bags, I waited until everyone was out to finally get out myself, since I broke up with Rachel I had been more distant with my teammates , but I didn't care to be friends anymore with them, after what we have done to Rachel I haven't been the same with them. It was my last year in Vocal Adrenaline so I would enjoy the last of it. So I grab my stuff and started to walk to the place where everyone meet to know in what cabins we are going to be, but I stopped when I heard a voice that left me froze in my place.

Finn's POV

Rachel was sitting right next to me in the bus while everyone was singing "If you're happy and you know it" everyone change the rhythm so it sound more like R&B combined with Pop than a silly song for children. I had to assure Rachel at least 5 times that she wasn't going to get some disease for being in the fresh air, maybe the way Rachel is may had annoy me 4 months ago but now I think I couldn't live without her drama. I hope being in this place will help our relationship to grow stronger because even though I am with her I still could see the way she sometimes look sad and hurt when we do some of the things Jesse and her did together when they were a couple.

"Oh my god, Finn. We're here!" Rachel scream and suddenly everyone stopped singing and look at each other with excited looks on their faces.

"Kurt, we are so gonna rule this camp"

"Of course my dear, we are the best of them"

"But you haven't even heard the other campers"

"We don't need to" Kurt and Mercedes said at the same time.

"Hey! And you always tell I'm the diva. Oh and btw I'm the best, sorry to disappoint your crazy thoughts" Rachel said with an offended tone, I just chuckled.

"Would you say that to my face?"

"Mercedes don't take it personally I'm just stating the obvious"

"Oh, no you didn't just say that"

"Kurt don't get into this"

"I'm your BFF, of course this is my fight too"

"Hey listen to me Berry…"

"Whatever"

"Don't whatever me…"

"GUYS STOP IT" I yelled and Rachel gave me a grateful smile.

"Mercedes, we should stop"

"Whatever Kurt"

Rachel get up from her place and went forward where everyone could see her.

"Well, as the leader of New Directions I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud that all of you accepted to come, it's been such an honor to be with you guys. I think this is going to be a great opportunity to show that New Directions is determined to make every effort to win Regionals next year and prove that the glee club is not just some joke. I …"

"Hey man hands; it's not as if we were graduating"

"I know Quinn but I just want to express what I feel to all of you"

"Can we get out now?"

"I think we can, I m-mean she s-stopped talking"

"Ok, I'm sorry. You can all get out of the bus, but please be careful"

Everyone scream happily again and they get off the bus, I took Rachel's hand and help her get out.

"Dude, all the bags are gonna fall we gotta get one after another"

"You're right, I didn't think about it. You're a genius, Puck"

"Brittany, of course we have to get one after another even I figured that out"

"Guys, do you know where we have to go after we take our bags?" Rachel said while looking around for someone who would tell them, and then she found some guy walking not so far away from them with a bag around his shoulder. She ran to him and I follow her.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. Excuse me, but do you know where we have to go right know?" she said when she was close enough to talk to the guy.

"Rachel?" Jesse said with surprise and confusion as he slowly turn around and look right into her eyes. I started to feel the anger rise in me like fire, but I saw the hurt look on Rachel's face and went to her side and put my arm around her waist as if saying 'I'm right here'. Because whoever tried to hurt her was going to pay it so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV

It was impossible that one second ago I was absolutely happy and now I'm just angry, hurt and sad. And all that was thanks to just one person.

"Jesse? What are you…?"

"Vocal Adrenaline comes every year to this summer camp"

"They're here?" I asked with a frightening look on my face. _Oh no, please don't_. I still had nightmares about the baby chicks that Vocal Adrenaline made me responsible for killing when they had throw them at me in the parking lot 4 months ago.

"I won't let them get close to you, Rachel. I'm sorry about everything that…"

"Don't you dare lie to her"

"This is none of your business, Finn"

"Yes it is, she's my girlfriend and she doesn't need any of your stupid games"

"Girlfriend? How could you, Rachel?

"Jesse, I… I think is better if you just leave, I don't need to explain anything to you after you broke my heart" I say while trying not to look at his eyes, those beautiful eyes. _Wait, what's wrong with me? He was just playing me. _Jesse stared one more second at me before he walk away.

"Great, just what we need right now. Rachel, are you sure you can do this?" No, _definitely no. _

"Yeah" I lied and I act like I didn't saw the worried expression that Finn was giving me while I watch Jesse walk away from me.

Kurt's POV

Nobody paid attention to Rachel when she asked us something about where to go next, but it was obvious that we all had heard her. I stood in my place while everyone got their bags, waiting for someone who would ask me if they could carry my suitcase. Then I saw Finn following Rachel to where a boy was walking and I saw the way Finn put his arm around Rachel's waist and I pretty much feel like that girl from Mean Girls who was jealous of Regina George because she had the boy, but like in the movie I was going to get him at the end.

"Hey dude, are you going to leave your bag there?" Puck told me and the he threw it at me.

"Boys are so not gentlemen anymore" I said as I fight to not let my suitcase fall, it had very expensive things inside that I couldn't deal to lose.

"Hey, isn't that Jesse St. James?" Everyone immediately turn to look at Quinn and then to where she was looking.

"What is he doing here?"

"Who's Jesse St. James?"

"Brittany, how could you not remember him? He's the hot guy that betrayed us to go to Vocal Adrenaline and Rachel's ex-boyfriend"

"Oh, right. You're so smart, Santana."

"Rachel's gonna be all dramatic about him again"

"I will not tolerate her this time"

"Me too"

"Definitely"

I couldn't help but smile at this. Jesse was here and Rachel obviously still loves him, this was my opportunity to take Finn away from her.

"Hey man, Kurt. Why the creepy smile?"

"Oh, just thinking about my new triumph"

"Umm…Whatever you say"

Operation Steal Finn Away From Rachel was going to start right now or maybe after I have a plan.

Jesse's POV

I couldn't believe that she was here in the camp, for one side I was so happy that I would see her one last time before I went to UCLA and for the other side I have felt so guilty when I look at her, I just don't have any idea of what I'm going to do. Since I had saw Rachel all the rest of the day have been so awkward and slow, I tried my best to keep Vocal Adrenaline far from New Directions, so VA still doesn't know that ND is in this camp too. But maybe I wouldn't be able to do it again because lessons started tomorrow and I couldn't do anything this time unless hope VA wouldn't even notice Rachel. So I put my head in the pillow and close my eyes, I need to sleep everything I could because tomorrow was going to be a hard day. When I woke up it had been by some instrument really loud and that obviously didn't put me in a good mood. After everyone was ready we had to go get some breakfast, we entered the big cabin where everyone ate lunch and I started to server myself some fruit and cereal when I heard Finn and Rachel talking behind me.

"I'm so excited about the lessons we have today, I can't wait to show everyone my singing skills. This is going to be amazing."

"You know, I'm a little nervous about the dance lessons, you know I'm obviously not the best when it comes to dance"

"Finn you are…an interesting dancer, you don't have anything to worry about" I couldn't help to roll my eyes when she said this, it sounded so cheesy but at the same time I would like to be the one she was telling that to. I could no longer be another minute there and hear them together so I walk the fastest that I could to get out of there before I did something stupid. I had eaten my breakfast with some girl that had asked me if she could sit with me, she was funny but she wasn't my type. It was 8:54 when I entered the cabin where it was going to be the first lesson and I took a seat next to Bryan, a guy from VA.

"Hey man, why you'd been so cold with us lately? We didn't do anything bad. I mean you haven't notice the itching powder that I put on your bed, right?" I stared at him with an angry expression.

"Just kidding, jeez. You looked like my dad, I really didn't put anything on your bed"

"At least I don't sound like your dad" Bryan and I both laugh at this, but we turned around when we hear a group of people entering the cabin.

"Hey! I told you we weren't late, Rachel. You always made such a big deal out of something so small"

"Punctuality is very important, Quinn. You should know that"

"What are you doing here? You want more eggs thrown at you, Berry?" said Bryan as we both get up from our seats.

"Shut up" Jesse was surprise that Finn and he said that at the same time, every member of VA look at Jesse with a what-is-wrong-with-you expression. _Oh oh, sorry Rachel, but I have to do this._

"I mean… yes, do you want more baby chick's deaths in your conscience, Rachel?" I said it and regret it almost at the second.

Rachel's POV

How could he tell me that, he had said that he was sorry. _When are you going to learn to never believe in his words, Rachel? He never really like you, he was just using you. It's time for you to be over him, you have Finn, and you don't need Jesse to be happy._

"Hey everyone, I'm Mr. Mason and I'm going to be your singing teacher. Would someone want to show everyone how it's done?" I turned around immediately to face him when he said that and raise my hand the higher that I could.

"Well why don't you go first, Ms. …?"

"Rachel Berry" I didn't care about most of the Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions members rolling their eyes at me. I walked to where the band was and told them what song I was going to sing.

"Ready?" Mr. Mason asked me and I looked at the band and nodded at them to start playing.

"Yes" When the song started I look straight at Jesse as if telling him 'this is for you' he looked back at me and I started singing.

**You said you were over me.  
You just stood there  
And watched me  
Falling apart  
You didn't care  
What it did to me  
You never even  
Thought twice  
About breaking my heart**

When I sing that line, Jesse looks at the floor with a guilty look on his face and I just keep singing, putting all my feeling to the song.

**Didn't you get what you wanted?  
Isn't she everything  
You said I wasn't?**

**Are you over me now?  
Tell me how does it feel  
To be the one left without,  
To lose something so real?  
Now that your world's crashing down  
Are you over me now?**

**I did what you told  
Me I should do  
I stopped wasting my tears  
And moved on with my life  
Now that you've seen me  
With someone new,  
That drives you crazy  
Makes you hate me baby  
Isn't that right?**

I look at Finn and give him a warm smile; he looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

**I hope it was worth it, (I hope it was worth it)  
Sorry it hurts you baby,  
But you deserve it  
**

I smile at Jesse and he seems to look as if it really hurt him. _Liar._**  
**

**Are you over me now?  
Tell me how does it feel  
To be the one left without  
To lose something so real?  
Now that your world's crashing down,  
Are you over me now?**

**Now that I'm over you  
Now that she's through with you  
Are you over me?  
**

I asked him with the song, was he over me? At the back of my mind there was a little voice telling me that I hope he wasn't, but I just ignore that voice.**  
**

**Tell me how does it feel  
To be the one left without  
To lose something so real?  
Now that your world's crashing down  
Are you over me now?**

When the song finished Jesse got up from his seat and leave the cabin. I had to fight the impulse of going after him. I had just sung to him that I was over him, why do I feel like I was lying to myself?

Jesse's POV

I wouldn't let myself be upset about some girl I met 6 months ago. I was Jesse St. James, I was the most talented guy at my age, and of course no one would bring me down. But if I was honest to myself I had to admit that I didn't want to lose Rachel, maybe I could be her friend. Yeah, I would do that; I would win her heart again. I just hope she didn't hate me that bad, after listening to the song she had sung I think she did. But I would talk with her at sunset; it would be romantic and special. But how I'm going to make her come?

"Jesse?"I hear someone call my name and I was really surprised when I saw Kurt running toward me.

"Umm...Kurt?"

"Hello Jesse. I know Rachel sang about being over you…"

"Thanks, that make me feel so much better"

"She didn't mean it, everyone knows she still love you, well maybe except Finn"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think you're a good boy, Jesse. And you totally deserve to be with Rachel"

"Really?" I asked with suspicion.

"Sure" I still didn't believe him. What if all this was a trap? But at least I had to try.

"OK, will you do me a favor?"

I was waiting for Rachel at the lake, I was going to apologize and tell her I wanted to be friends (of course I didn't want to be just her friend but at least that was something). Kurt had said that he was going to make her come here ALONE, no Finn or anyone else. I was starting to get really nervous and when I was at the point of finally going crazy I heard footsteps behind me, I turn around.

"Jesse? What are you doing here? Can you please go, I'm meeting someone" _Ouch, that's got to hurt._

"Rachel, I wanted to apologize. I was such an idiot; I know that I deserve all of your hate but I swear that I'm sorry about everything I did, I truly am. Please forgive me." I said and walk a step closer to her, she didn't back away.

"Are you really sorry?" I saw the tears in her eyes and I took another step closer to her but she back away this time.

"Rachel, I know that I shouldn't have done that to you, I was scared that if I didn't crack that egg in your head they were going to kick me out of Vocal Adrenaline. I know I shouldn't have put them before you but you know about my dreams, you know how important they are to me….I" I was feeling terrible at seeing her cry I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her over and over again that I love her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked between small sobs.

"Because, Rachel I…I love you" I walk to where she was and without thinking I kiss her, I kiss her as if nothing really matter. I had missed so much her lips on mine, the feeling that I always got whenever I kissed her. I had missed all of her; I open my eyes in shock when she pushes me away.

"No, I can't do this, Finn is my boyfriend and I'm happy with him. Please just… I have to go" she said and literally run away from me. I just stared at her with pain reflected in my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn's POV

I was starting to get worried about Rachel, I have asked almost everyone if they know where she was, but no one seem to know or care about her. Where was she? Was she alright? Didn't she want to be with me anymore? Or worse, was she with Jesse? _Of course not, Rachel would never do that, she hates Jesse._ I laugh at myself for even thinking that. But still I couldn't get that thought out of my head; I just keep on picturing Jesse's face laughing at me while he held Rachel is his arms.

"Hello, Finn" I couldn't help to jump a little when I heard someone call my name.

"Oh hey, Kurt. Have you seen Rachel? Is like she had disappear or something like that"

"Why do you worry so much about her?" I stare at him as if the answer wasn't so obvious, he look at me as if he didn't know.

"She's my girlfriend" I told him even though I was sure he already knew that.

"You call girlfriend to someone who cheats on you?" _What?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Right now your so called girlfriend is with that Jesse kid and I'm pretty sure they're kissing or something close to that" he says while he makes a really ridiculous pose. Kurt_ was lying, of course he was. She could never do that to me; yes I know that she still feels something for Jesse but Rachel was not the cheating type of girlfriend. It has to be a mistake._

"Finn, I'm not lying. Just accepted it, girls make so much trouble. Why don't you see what's in front of your eyes? Boys are so much better when it comes to dating." _Now I was totally freak out, seriously. This felt like some kind of nightmare that you just can't wake up. _

Kurt was walking closer to me and I tried to back away but I couldn't feel my feet or anything at all, I just couldn't forget what Kurt had said about Rachel and Jesse, I had to go find her. That thought gave me some energy and a second later I could move, so I instantly backed away from Kurt who was very close to me, and I ran the fastest that I have ever ran in my life. But every time I took a step forward I was afraid of finding Jesse and Rachel kissing and hugging each other while they laugh at me.

"Finn! Where are you going? I haven't finish talking to you"

Kurt's POV

This was so unfair, after everything that I had planned he just went running and didn't even care about my feelings. What a jerk he is, but a cute jerk if you put it that way. Nobody respects boys like me anymore, but for one side I understand that he is upset, I mean Rachel is his second girlfriend to cheat on him, he just need time to get over her. And of course I will be there to comfort him, then he will see how much important I am in his life and he will fall for me. I just hope that doesn't take much time, I mean I still had to concentrate in my dreams about me being a star and Finn was not going to distract me from making it true. So, Operation Steal Finn Away From Rachel was still on and I was sure I was going to win this time.

Rachel's POV

I had never felt so bad in my entire life and that was saying a lot. But I wouldn't cry, not anymore, Rachel Berry would never shed a tear for a guy again. It was time for me to be strong; this would help me in my life to know to never trust some guy who looks so perfect to be real. I couldn't help to notice how Jesse's personality had change so much in these 4 months that we hadn't seen each other, he wasn't the arrogant and confident Carmel High School senior I had meet anymore. I didn't know how to feel about that, if I was honest I didn't know what to think about everything that had happen with Jesse in the lake or since I meet him. I was so focus thinking about Jesse that I hadn't notice the beautiful sight that was around me. I look up to the sky and saw the big and beautiful moon that was glowing high in the sky while the stars shone brighter than ever making the dark sky seem illuminated and beautiful at the same time, the lake reflected the moon like a mirror while the stillness of the water make everything seem so quiet and private. This was the best scenery for a romance movie but for some reason I didn't need to be with someone to make this so special. I don't know how long I stayed there, just watching the sky but I did know it had made all of the hurt go away, even if it may come back later.

"It's beautiful, isn't?" I turned to look at him while I gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah, yes it is"

And seeing everything so peaceful made me think that maybe everything was going to be OK, at least for tonight.

**I know is short but I wanted to ask everyone: who do you want Jesse or Finn to be with Rachel at the part where she is looking at the moon and someone talks to her?**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to put this chapter :/ I've been reading like crazy these last days. I'd read "The short second life of Bree Tanner" by Stephenie Meyer, and if I'm being honest i didn't really like it, Stephenie Meyer didn't did a good job on describing Bree and the other characters. I had read too the first 2 books of "THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS" by Cassandra Clare, and i totally love them, seriously if you haven't read them yet, go right now and buy it, they're totally awesome. And another book that i recommend is "The summer i turned pretty" by Jenny Han, i wasn't sure about this book because i always read stuff about vampires, fallen angels, werewolves ,etc... the only author that i read books like this one is Nicholas Sparks, but i have to say that this book (the summer i turned pretty) is so beautifully written and is so real, believe me when i tell you that you'll love it.**

"That's why when major badasses greet each other in movies, they don't say anything, they just nod. The nod means, 'I' am a badass, and I recognize that you, too, are a badass,' but they don't say anything because they're Wolverine and Magneto and it would mess up their vibe to explain." ~ Simon  
—Cassandra Clare (City of Bones)

**Jesse's POV**

I stare at her in shock when she smiled at me, after everything that had happen, how could she be so calm about it? I wasn't sure if this was the right moment to apologize again, but seeing her so peaceful and beautiful… I just couldn't waste this opportunity. But this time I will do things right, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, if she wants to be with Finn that is fine with me as long as she's happy. But that wouldn't change the way I feel about her, I will always love her no matter what. So I turned to face her and I stare at her beautiful brown eyes before telling her how I felt.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you, I'm sorry for not putting you first than my team. You are more important than all of them; I-I don't know what cross my mind when I cracked that egg in your head, I will always regret doing that to you. And I know you are with Finn, but I still want to be in your life even if I go to UCLA. Rachel, could you give me another chance? I'm not asking to be your boyfriend; I know I don't deserve to be anymore. But I still want to be there whenever you need me and when you don't too; I want to be in every special moment of your life… I don't want to lose you. Can we at least just be friends, please?" I couldn't or didn't care to hide the pleading tone when I ask her that. I had said everything so fast and without thinking that I didn't even remember half of what I said, but she just keep staring at me as if she was making sure I hadn't lied about everything I said before giving me a serious expression and saying:

"I can see that your continuous apologies are sincere and I think this is the right moment for me to forgive you, but Jesse… just know that this is the last chance I will give you, please don't make me regret it" When she said those words I couldn't help to smile at her, I even think that this smile could compete with my show-face. _She had finally forgiven me!_

"So we are friends now, right?" I asked her just to make sure; I didn't want my hopes to get up for nothing.

"Yes, we are friends" she said and a smile started to form on her lips, I took a step forward and this time instead of kissing her I hug her, I thought she was going to push me away or yell at me but she just hug me back. I want to stay this way forever, which was impossible thanks to someone who have just come to ruin everything. Again.

**Rachel's POV**

"Stay away from her!" I hear Finn yell at Jesse while he came running to where we were standing or hugging if you put it that way. I immediately push Jesse away from me and try to think of something to say to Finn, how about something like '_Oh hey Finn, I was absolutely not hugging Jesse right now and of course I hadn't kiss him two hours ago while you obviously were searching for me… so, talk to you later, I'll leave you and Jesse alone to talk calmly about it' _No, that was absolutely a bad thing to say, maybe if I start with something like '_Finn, you have been the best boyfriend that I ever have, you know the thing that I like most about you? That you didn't get mad at me when I told you that Jesse and I kissed while I was going out with you. Oh right, I haven't mention that to you, well thanks for understanding, bye' _At least that sound nicer than the first one.

"What are you doing here with him, Rachel?" Finn ask me with hurt reflected in his voice once he was close to where I was standing, and for the first time I didn't have any idea of what to say.

"I was… I was just…He was…" I knew I didn't make sense at all, but I didn't know what else to say. I turned to look at Jesse for help; I mean he had just said that he wanted to be with me in every special moment of my life, well this was such a special moment, he was going to see how Finn get to kill me right in front of him. OK, maybe I was being a little dramatic, but what else could I do? Jesse look at me as if he understood and turn to face Finn.

"We weren't doing anything wrong, I was just HUGGING her. I don't know from which world you came, but in my world a hug doesn't mean anything wrong and I'm sure everyone thinks the same. I don't even know if your small brain understood what I've said for that matter" _Oh, great. Just when I need him to be the modest boy he was a minute ago he became his old arrogant and cocky self. Just great. But at least he is the same from where I met him, I kind of miss it._

"He didn't mean that, the last part, he was just joking. Right, Jesse?" I said while I faked a laugh, then I hit Jesse with my elbow and shoot him a dead glare.

"Yeah sure, it's just that I'm jealous about how intelligent you are. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings" he says with such an innocent voice that I was completely sure Finn didn't notice the sarcasm behind it.

"Whatever. Rachel, I think is better if we just leave" Finn told me in his calmest tone but I knew he was hiding something from me.

"Sure. Bye Jesse" I walk to where Finn was standing just a few steps forward and he took my hand.

"See you later Rachel… and Finn" if Finn was trying to be calm and try not to punch Jesse in the face that obviously didn't help him.

"Ignore him" I stop walking and wait for him to do the same, when he did I hug him tight and just a minute later I broke our embraced to put my hands around his neck and kiss him. This time the kiss felt different, I haven't noticed it but for some reason I keep expecting Finn's lips to become Jesse's.

**Quinn's POV**

5 Days Later…

It had been the best week since a lot of time; I had missed doing a lot of dance routines. But even though I was having a great time, it didn't seem the same to Finn. These last days he seemed so quiet and confused, well, more than he always is. I didn't have any idea of why until I catch Rachel talking with that St. Jackass boy and it quickly came to me; Finn was scared that Rachel would leave him for St. James. We were all outside sitting around a bonfire eating melted marshmallows, Puck was sitting by my left side and he was talking with some random girl from Vocal Adrenaline, I rolled my eyes at this. How could he flirt with girls when I was watching him? At least he could go somewhere else where I couldn't see how he kept smiling at that fake-blond girl. I stood and walk to where Finn was sitting with Kurt, who look slightly annoyed, I couldn't help to wonder why.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I asked with a friendly smile that was the least I could do to make Finn a little happier, but I guess it didn't work.

"No" Kurt said while he look at me, he look at my outfit and smiled for a second. Did that smile means that I look awful? How dare he think that?

"Sure" said Finn as if he didn't care if I stay or leave. I sat in the small space that separate Kurt from Finn, just to make him mad, and I think it work because he look at me with a you're-gonna-pay-for-this stare. I smile and turn to look at him.

"Kurt, could you please go? "I said with a bitchy tone, he opens his mouth as if to say something but I interrupt him "As in right now?" He rolled his eyes at me and look over at Finn, who was ignoring him, he stood up with a dramatic move and walk over to where Mercedes was talking happily with Tina.

"Ok, Finn. Here's the deal, you're gonna stop being all sad and quiet and start being your happy and confused normal self. Seriously, what's up with you? I know that you're not happy with Rachel being friends with her ex-boyfriend but you don't have to…" I stop immediately when I saw Finn's face, he looks as if I just slap him. _Opps, wrong words_. " I'm sorry. What I'm trying to say is, don't make yourself unhappy for something that maybe doesn't mean what you're thinking"

"But what if it really means what I'm thinking? She doesn't even put me attention anymore, it is as if I became invisible in one minute. I really like her; I don't want to lose her for that St. Jackass." Finn looks as if he was in so much pain, but what he didn't know it that I was feeling 10 times worse than him, I didn't think it would hurt so much to hear this but it did. I still like, no, I still love Finn. And there was nothing I could do to make him feel the same for me. I guess I deserved it, I had lied to him about something so important, I had hurt him, and it wasn't fair for him to be like this. He deserved to be happy, even if that meant that "man hands" was going to be the person to make him happy. I guess that is how life works.

"You know, Finn? I'm going to help you get your girl back"

**Jesse's POV**

"Rachel, I think your boyfriend is starting to get jealous. It's so admiring to see what a low-esteem he has of himself, but what is it to expect? He isn't me" I said with a loud laugh and Rachel look at me angry, but I didn't care and I kept on laughing. I know that sometimes I can be a big jerk, but as long as it doesn't get out of hands I won't stop being one.

"Even though I admire how confident you are in yourself, I don't think I like that you have to threat Finn this way. Please, leave Finn out of this" she said with a pleading tone, and I just shrugged as if I didn't care, that made her angrier.

"Ok, sure. I'll leave your giant boyfriend out of this. Oh hey, wait; I have a good joke about him. Tell Finn next time you see him that: he sure is lucky to be tall so no one can see that train wreck he calls a face" I laugh even harder this time, I just couldn't help it. I know he didn't deserve that but still; he had the girl so at least I deserve the great feeling of being able to make fun of him without being regretful about it.

"Jesse! Seriously, stop it with your diva off" she seemed so serious right now that I really think it was time for me to stop it with the Finn jokes.

"You're right, I'm sorry. So I've heard that starting tomorrow we are going to be working in groups of four in every class until the last presentation. I hope I get to be in the same team as you" I kept on looking at the floor or anywhere that wasn't her face while I said this, I didn't like to be the only one who felt this way. But then I took a quick peek to look at her and I saw her smiling at me, it made me feel kind of nervous.

"I hope too" she said while her cheeks began to turn a pink shade and looking at her I couldn't stop the feeling of longing inside me. I was going to learn how to live with this feeling all my life because she will never love me as she used to. I was such an idiot

"Can I speak to you for a minute, man hands?"

We both turned to look at Quinn Fabray, it was the first time I've ever seen her speak to Rachel without looking as if she wanted to hit her, Rachel look at Quinn with a surprised look, I guess she was thinking the same as me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long :/ Enjoy :D**

**Rachel's POV**

"Sure" I answer to Quinn but it sounded more like a question, I turn to Jesse "Can you please leave so Quinn and I can talk?" I figured it was better if Jesse wasn't here, I was sure Quinn was going to give me a big-speech about me fraternizing with the enemy. Jesse nod with his head and stood up.

"No" Quinn said, I looked at her with surprise, she added quickly "I want to talk to both of you"

I turn to look at Jesse and he had the same expression I was sure I have right now; complete bewilderment.

"So what's up?" Quinn said in a weird tone, as if she didn't really care about what was going on with Jesse's or my life for that matter. Neither Jesse or I answered, she sighed. "Whatever, why are you two spending so much time together? Rachel, are you cheating on Finn? Because he seems pretty depressed right now, you're supposed to be his girlfriend and it looks like you don't give a damn about him right now. And Jesse, how the hell could you be that hypocrite to talk to Rachel after everything you did to her?"

"We're not together. Jesse and I are just friends…" I started to say once she stopped talking, I hear someone made a resigned noise and I was surprise when I realized Jesse had made it.

"Well, it doesn't look like it" she interrupts me while she looked from Jesse to me and over again "You two can't be friends because it's pretty obvious you both like each other. Rachel, do you have any idea how much this is hurting Finn? That you don't even talk to him anymore… and I know, Jesse, that you don't care what I think or everyone else, but this isn't right. It's like saying Romeo wanted just to be Juliet's friend, it's the most stupid idea ever"

"Quinn, why are you telling us this? Why do you care about what we do? It's none of your business" Jesse asked angrily.

"That's the point; I don't care about neither of you two! I'm just doing this for Finn, he deserves someone who won't treat him like crap again" she stopped abruptly, took a deep breath and continued "Just tell me the truth… you both just want to be friends, nothing else, right?

I didn't know what to say about that, I had thought about me and Jesse getting back together so many times, but since we got here I tried to tell myself the opposite, and I had thought I finally convinced myself about that, but I guess I haven't.

"Jesse and I never consider of getting back together after everything that happened" I lied and took a deep breath "So, yes Quinn, Jesse and I are just friends and that's all, nothing else"

"Alright. Now, please try to cheer Finn a little, Rachel." She said and walk to where Brittany was sitting alone singing to herself, and she sat next to her and began to talk animatedly with her, leaving us Jesse and me alone again.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jesse asks me in a concerned voice. I look back at him and try to think of something to say, but nothing came. I sigh and stand up while I stare back at him.

"I guess we can still be friends, but I have to spend more time with Finn, I don't want him to feel bad for my fault, it wouldn't be fair"

"Rachel, this is any of your fault, if I'm being honest, this is my entire fault. I shouldn't have let you go away that easily; it's obvious that that jock will take advantage when we broke-up "he said matter-of-fact, I look down at my pink ballerina shoes because I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Umm… well, I had to go. See you later" I say not knowing what else to say. I walk to Finn, without looking back and looked him in the eyes when I was right in front of him.

**Finn's POV**

What did Quinn meant by what she said? What could she possibly do that would make Rachel see the real jerk that is St. James? Why did she care so much? Maybe she didn't, maybe she was just trying to fix what she had done by helping me with Rachel. I hear someone clear her throat, I bring my eyes to look up and I stare at her while trying to hide the hurt that I feel for what she was doing to me. Rachel stares back at me.

"Hey" she said and took a seat next to me. I knew I had to ask her what was going on with us, but I couldn't. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself, then I feel a strong feeling of confidence take over me, I mean if she hadn't broke up with me yet it means she didn't feel anything for her ex-boyfriend, right?

"Rachel…why?" I had tried to keep my tone sternly but the last word came out in a shaky tone. Her calm expression change immediately to an embarrassed mixed with hurt look.

"What do you mean? Finn… there's nothing going on between Jesse and me, I already told you that. I would never cheat on you after everything you'd done for me…"

"So what? That's why you're my girlfriend? Just because I was nice to you, does that mean you don't really love me, you accepted to go out with me just because you feel pity for me?" I interrupt her angrily, feeling inside as if someone had punched me over and over again.

"No! Of course not. I love you, Finn. Just not the way you want me to and I'm sorry for that, because you had been the best boyfriend I'd ever had." She looks down at the ground "But I don't feel the same way I did for you before. I just don't…I'm really sorry"

And there it goes, the words I had fear of hearing, the words I knew she would say to me, the words I'd hope wouldn't left her lips, at least not now; she had just said them. And now I feel like everything was going wrong, I had done everything for Rachel. It wasn't fair she did this to me when I really love her, but that's how it supposed to be, I guess. Not everyone can have what they want all the time.

"So this is what you want?" I asked her, tired of all this and wanting to go to my bed and sleep for the rest of my life.

"I think this is the best we can do" she answers, her eyes lock on mine.

"Fine, see you later" I stand up and give a step forward when small and skinny hands circle around my wrist, I look at them.

"I don't want it to end like this. Please, tell me we can at least be friends" she says desperately while tightening the grip on my wrist.

"Why do you want to be friends if you know how I feel about you?" I ask her while I rid her grip on me, I start to walk away.

"Because I need you" she whispers loud enough for me to hear, I don't hesitate and keep on moving my feet forward, putting more distance between us.

"Finn!" Quinn screams after me.

"Hey man, you all right?" Puck asks me after someone hit him, I think it was Quinn.

But I don't care about anything else right now; as hard as I try I still can't take away the memory of Rachel telling me she wanted to break-up with me.

**Rachel's POV**

How could I do that? What was I thinking? He didn't deserve it; I was such an idiot…

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Quinn, I'm not in the mood right now, just leave me alone."

"Don't even think about it. What the hell crossed your mind when you said that to Finn?" _Jesse_, I thought "When I told you to cheer Finn up, what I really meant was for you to tell him he was just being paranoid for thinking you were gonna dump him for St. James or something like that, not you breaking-up with him. Do you have any idea how he feels right now? Or actually, do you even care for someone other than yourself?" her face was all red for screaming at me, I was shocked at what she just said, I open my mouth as if to say something… but someone put his hand on my shoulder and the electric and likeable feeling that I felt with the touch of his hand stops me for answering to Quinn.

"Enough!" Jesse intervened "Quinn, I think Rachel already feels bad enough for you to make her feel worse, so don't mess with her"

"You're right" she smiled sweetly "What the hell were YOU thinking, St. James? Don't you even have a consciousness in that little spoiled brain of yours? When are you two going to learn that you two aren't the only people who have feelings?" she said and walks away with large angry steps. Jesse and I were left alone with embarrassed looks both on our faces.

"Don't cry, Rachel. She's just angry, she wasn't thinking about what she was saying" Jesse puts a warm arm around my shoulders and I was surprise about the gesture, it remind me of the old good days…_Wait; did he just say I was crying? _I raise my hand, touch my face and there they were; tears I even hadn't noticed were dropping out of my own eyes.

"I'm fine" I lied, he raised an eyebrow "really, I just need time to think" I said making a big effort to not let my voice shake and betray me, and I think it work because he slips his arm out of my shoulder and I then feel, without a warning, a sadness that covers my heart. I took a deep breath and give him a not-so-great Rachel Berry signature smile, and run away from him, I can hear him call my name but that doesn't stop me. As I run I feel more tears form in my eyes, and I can't stop wondering if I made the right choice. But then I remember Jesse's arm around my shoulder and his worried expression and I know I did; I really made the right choice.


End file.
